Se comprendre enfin
by Nanthana14
Summary: UA (Univers Alternatif autours d'Infinity War)... Alors que le combat contre Thanos bat son plein, Thor se retrouve face à son frère et tente de comprendre pourquoi ce dernier l'a trahi une nouvelle fois.


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **UA (Univers Alternatif)... Alors que le combat contre Thanos bat son plein, Thor se retrouve face à son frère et tente de comprendre pourquoi ce dernier l'a trahi une nouvelle fois.**

 **En fait j'avais écris plein de version différente de ce moment où Thor pense que Loki l'a encore trahi avec toutes un aspect différents et comme j'en suis à trier dans les écrits, j'ai décidé d'en ressortir quelques unes. Bon après toutes n'auront pas des suites donc celle-ci restera un OS avec un aspect un peu différent des autres, mais je vous laisse la découvrir !**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Se comprendre enfin**_

La bataille faisait rage et elle était violente. Elle opposait les Avengers à Thanos et ses alliés au rang desquels se trouvait Loki. Le Dieu de la tromperie lança une attaque en direction de Natasha qui n'aurait pas eu le temps de l'éviter si Thor ne s'était pas interposé pour la sauver. Le Dieu du tonnerre sauva la jeune femme et se retourna vers son frère qu'il repoussa d'une violente attaque. Loki alla rouler sur le sol et se redressa en titubant légèrement. Il lança un regard sombre à son frère qui frémit.

\- Pourquoi faut-il que nous en soyons encore là ? Demanda Thor à son frère.

\- De quoi veux-tu parler ? Persifla Loki en essuyant un filet de sang à la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- Pourquoi devons-nous nous retrouver encore à nous affronter ?

\- Parce que c'est comme ça ! Lui répliqua Loki sur un ton rempli de rage. C'est toi qui l'as choisi !

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Je pensais que les choses avaient changé après le Ragnarok ?

\- Quelles choses ?

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! S'exclama Thor, déçu par la réponse de son frère.

\- Non ! Tu m'as menti !

\- De quoi ?

Derrière les deux frères, la Veuve Noire se redressa en titubant. Elle vit arriver Captain America qui s'apprêta à intervenir, mais le retint par un bras tout en murmurant.

\- Non. Laisse-les…

Captain fit la moue, mais accepta la proposition de Natasha.

Thor fit un pas en direction de son frère.

\- Comment peux-tu dire que je t'ai menti ?

\- Parce que c'est la vérité ! Hurla Loki d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Toi et moi connaissons très bien tes véritables souhaits. Tu m'as bien fait comprendre que le mieux pour nous deux, c'était de ne plus jamais nous revoir.

\- De quoi, mais qu'est-ce que…

\- Dans cet ascenseur sur Sakaar ! Lui répliqua Loki hors de lui. Tu m'as fait comprendre que nous n'avions plus rien à faire ensemble… Que tu ne voulais plus me voir… Que nous n'avions jamais été frère !

\- Loki, tenta de lui expliquer son frère en faisant un pas de plus vers lui.

\- Tu m'as abandonné ! Hurla Loki en réponse en tremblant sans s'en rendre compte.

Thor reçut une vague de détresse qui le frappa de plein fouet. Son regard balaya son frère, debout devant lui, presque en larmes…

\- Loki… Pardonne-moi… C'était idiot… C'est là que je t'ai menti… Pas sur le vaisseau… Pas quand je t'ai pris dans mes bras !

Tout en lui parlant, Thor s'était rapproché de son frère. Un pas après l'autre, juste pour se retrouver devant lui.

\- Je te le promets… Pas dans le vaisseau.

Loki observa son frère et prit une respiration bruyante pour tenter de se contrôler, mais Thor remarqua que ses émotions étaient en train de prendre le dessus, car il tremblait.

\- Dans cet ascenseur… Je pensais te dire ce que tu avais envie d'entendre… Je suis désolé de te connaître si mal…

Sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, Thor se pencha en avant et passa ses bras autour des épaules de son frère pour l'attirer contre lui. Loki se crispa, attendant presque un coup, mais Thor se contenta de le serrer contre lui. Sa main puissante se plaqua sur sa nuque.

\- Je ne veux pas être ton ennemi… Je ne veux pas te faire du mal… Je ne veux pas te perdre…

Thor sentit Loki trembler avant que ses mains s'accrochent à son dos et que les larmes qu'il avait eu tellement de mal à retenir se mettent à couler.

\- Moi non plus, murmura-t-il entre deux sanglots. Je ne veux plus me battre contre toi.

\- Alors, ne le fais pas, répondit Thor en le serrant plus fort contre lui.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, frémit son frère en pressant sa tête contre son épaule. Thanos est celui qui m'a rattrapé quand j'ai décidé de me laisser tomber du Bifrost… Je lui dois la vie…

\- Il te tient par une promesse ?

\- Un pacte… Mais ça n'a plus d'importance, murmura Loki en se blottissant dans ses bras un peu plus. Je vais t'aider à le vaincre… Je vais me battre avec vous et tant pis pour les conséquences.

\- Les conséquences ? Demanda Thor légèrement inquiet. Quelles conséquences ?

Il sentit son frère trembler doucement avant de murmurer.

\- Je vais mourir…

\- Quoi ?

\- Pour me dresser contre lui, je vais le payer avec ma vie, mais pour un moment comme ça… A nouveau dans tes bras… Ce n'est pas cher payé… Ne me lâche pas grand-frère…

Thor frémit et pressa son frère contre lui.

\- Non… Plus jamais… Je refuse de te perdre.

\- Pourtant, elle n'est pas si importante ma vie…

\- Bien sûr que si… A mes yeux, elle est plus importante que la mienne petit-frère…

\- Comment tu peux dire ça ?

\- C'est la vérité… Quand nous étions enfant, prendre soin de toi était ma priorité et puis… en grandissant, je t'ai perdu parce que j'ai laissé les gens nous éloigner… Je ne veux plus qu'on nous éloigne…

\- Alors, ce que tu as dit dans l'ascenseur…

\- Etait ridicule et idiot… Reste avec moi… Combattons ensemble et… trouvons un moyen de te sauver la vie.

Loki frémit de nouveau et hocha doucement la tête avant de l'enfouir dans le cou de son frère.

\- Combattons ensemble… Comme des frères…

\- Oui… Comme des frères…

 **OooooO**

Loki avait tenu sa promesse. Il combattait aux côtés de son frère avec les Avengers. Il combattait contre Thanos, brisant le pacte scellé avec ce dernier lorsqu'il lui avait sauvé la vie et le jeune homme savait d'avance que le prix à payer lui serait fatal. Il l'avait dit à Thor, mais les deux frères n'en avaient pas parlé aux autres Avengers.

Alors, lorsque Loki s'endormit sur le canapé dans le salon de la tour de Tony Stark pendant que les Avengers discutaient d'un plan éventuel pour vaincre enfin Thanos, Tony fronça les sourcils et lança avec un air sarcastique.

\- On ne peut pas dire que le sort de l'Humanité passionne tout le monde !

Thor se retourna, notant la pâleur de la peau de son frère avec tristesse. Il se rapprocha du canapé et prit doucement sa main. Ses doigts étaient froids. Son corps faiblissait.

Stark et les autres comprirent que le sommeil de Loki devait cacher quelque chose et Steve fronça les sourcils.

\- Quelque chose que nous devrions savoir ?

Thor frémit en pressant plus fort la main de son frère. Ils l'avaient caché pendant longtemps, mais il lui paraissait tellement faible maintenant. Alors, il murmura sans quitter son jeune frère des yeux.

\- Il se meurt…

Sa phrase entraîna un silence pendant laquelle les Avengers durent essayer de comprendre ce qu'il était en train de leur dire. Tony réagit le premier et fit un pas en avant.

\- Comment ça, il se meurt ?

Thor posa une main sur la joue de Loki et expliqua pendant qu'il la pressait avec douceur.

\- Thanos lui a sauvé la vie. Il y avait un pacte, mais il l'a rompu pour combattre avec moi… avec nous… J'ai de plus en plus de mal à le garder conscient. Il ne tiendra plus très longtemps…

Thor pressa plus fort sa joue tout en l'appelant.

\- Loki ? Hey Loki !

Un frémissement parcourut le corps de son jeune frère qui entrouvrit les yeux en grimaçant légèrement. Thor se força à lui sourire tout en demandant avec inquiétude.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Je vais bien… Murmura doucement Loki.

Thor lui fit un regard triste en serrant plus fort sa main.

\- Tu mens…

Loki se risqua à un léger sourire et un éclair d'amusement, lui donnant un air un peu plus vivant, passa dans son regard épuisé.

\- Ça devient ridicule de plus pouvoir te mentir…

Thor lui rendit son sourire, mais il le perdit rapidement. Un frisson traversa le corps de son frère qui se mit à gémir de douleur en se crispant. Thor comprit qu'il souffrait et se pencha sur lui. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa poitrine et il attira son frère contre lui. Loki laissa sa tête reposer à l'arrière sur l'épaule de son frère pendant qu'il continuait de gémir doucement. Thor comprit qu'il était à deux doigts de perdre connaissance et le berça doucement.

\- Je suis là… Tu es dans mes bras…

Loki hocha la tête avant de fermer les yeux pour tenter de maîtriser les spasmes douloureux qui parcouraient son corps. Les Avengers furent touchés par la violence de la souffrance ressentit par le jeune dieu, même Tony qui fronça les sourcils avant de se pencher au-dessus de lui. Il glissa ses doigts dans le cou de Loki, constatant la froideur de sa peau et les battements irréguliers de son cœur.

\- Il fallait me le dire.

\- Aucun de vous n'appréciez mon frère, répondit Thor. Au mieux, son sort vous indiffère…

\- Non… Il souffre parce qu'il nous aide, c'est différent, dit Tony. Nous ne sommes pas des monstres…

Tony marqua une pause avant de secouer doucement le jeune homme.

\- Hey ! Loki !

Les yeux verts de ce dernier s'ouvrirent avec difficulté et il observa l'homme penché au-dessus de lui.

\- On va descendre au labo. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Loki frémit et demanda légèrement étonné.

\- Vous voulez m'aider ?

\- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais faire quelque chose, lui répondit Tony.

\- Merci…

Puis, les yeux du jeune homme tentèrent de croiser ceux de son frère qui le tenait toujours dans ses bras.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de tenir sur mes jambes…

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance... Je vais te porter…

Loki esquissa un petit sourire gêné avant de fermer les yeux pendant que son frère glissa ses mains sous lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. En silence, il suivit Stark jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Banner leur emboîta le pas. Thor était son ami et il voyait bien toute la peine qui se dégageait des gestes et de l'attitude de ce dernier face à l'agonie silencieuse de son jeune frère.

...

La porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit et Thor déposa doucement le corps de son frère sur la table. Il recula d'un pas, mais la main de Loki cramponna subitement son poignet pendant que son regard vert se posa sur lui. Une certaine panique semblait s'être emparée de lui et Thor lui serra la main.

\- S'il te plaît… Ne lâche pas ma main, lui demanda Loki en frémissant de douleur. J'ai tellement froid… Ce n'est pas normal… Pas moi…

Thor hocha la tête et murmura en serrant ses doigts un peu plus fermement.

\- Je suis là.

\- Ne me lâche pas la main, lui répéta doucement son frère tentant maladroitement de cacher la panique qui s'emparait doucement de lui au fur et à mesure que la douleur augmentait. Mon cœur va arrêter de battre… Ne me lâche pas la main…

\- De quoi ? S'exclama Thor en se penchant au-dessus de son jeune frère.

Loki ne put lui répondre que par un gémissement avant que son corps ne se cabre une dernière fois et que ses yeux ne se ferment. Son corps devint inerte et Thor sursauta.

\- Loki ? … Loki ? … Non ! Non !

\- Merde ! S'exclama Stark en empoignant les palets de réanimation. Allez Loki ! Faut revenir pour me laisser une chance !

La première décharge électrique parcourut le corps inerte du jeune homme sans que cela ne fasse quelque chose. Sa peau était devenue bleue et Thor recula d'un pas pour tenter de contrôler son émotion. Tony augmenta la force et choqua une deuxième fois le corps inerte du jeune dieu avant de se retourner vers son frère avec un air énervé.

\- Bon sang, il fallait nous le dire avant ! Allez Loki !

Tony mit le courant au maximum et pressa les palets contre le torse de Loki. Son corps se souleva plus haut avant de retomber sur la table. Sa peau perdit une partie de sa couleur bleue pendant que son cœur se remit à battre. Tony soupira et lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.

\- C'est bien Loki.

Thor se rapprocha et prit la main de son frère dans la sienne en tentant de se calmer et de ne pas trop trembler lui-même.

\- Lutte petit frère… On va t'aider…

 **OooooO**

Avec un air concentré, Tony et Banner observaient le scanner du corps de Loki. Thor était assis à côté de la table, tenant toujours la main de son frère pendant que de l'autre, ses doigts caressaient doucement sa joue et ses cheveux. Sa peau était encore bleutée, mais pas suffisamment pour que son côté jotun brûle la peau de son frère... De toute manière, il n'était même pas sûr de le lâcher si cela avait été le cas...

\- Allez, il ne faut pas mourir…

Natasha s'avança doucement et vint s'asseoir à côté de Thor. Elle pressa doucement son bras pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était là en murmurant.

\- Je ne pensais pas m'inquiéter pour lui un jour…

\- Vous êtes inquiètes ?

\- Oui, comme nous tous… Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit plus tôt ?

\- Mon frère ne…

\- Non, le coupa Natasha. Nous aurions pu comprendre…

\- Il a essayé de vous tuer, je vous rappel.

\- Mais depuis, il a combattu à nos côtés. Comment il a pu tenir aussi longtemps sans que nous le comprenions ?

\- Mon petit frère est beaucoup plus résistant que ce que l'on pense ? C'est bien pour cela qu'il est toujours en vie… Il a dû lutter depuis que nous sommes gamins… Quand nous étions enfants, j'ai lutté avec lui et à l'adolescence je l'ai abandonné… Je rêvais de gloire… de trône… de trophées… J'étais ivre de me faire aduler… J'étais prêt à tout pour accéder à la première marche… Quitte à l'écraser, le rabaisser et l'humilier… Son intelligence et sa pratique de la magie valaient largement mes exploits militaires, mais personne n'y a prêté attention… Ni mon père… Ni moi… Ni tous les autres… Il est mon petit frère… J'aurais dû continuer de le protéger comme lorsque nous étions plus petits, mais je n'ai rien fait… J'ai continué à l'écraser… Et il a essayé de survivre… Je comprends la haine et la rancœur qu'il a pu nourrir envers moi… Je déteste le moi de cette époque… Mon arrogance… Mon orgueil… Mon indifférence…

Thor frémit tout en luttant contre ses larmes avant de serrer un peu plus fort la main de son frère. Il bascula un peu en avant, déposant son front contre le sien en murmurant à son oreille.

\- Je t'en prie… J'ai tellement d'années à rattraper… Ne cède pas maintenant… Je t'aime petit-frère…

Thor se tut pour se mettre à pleurer, déconcertant un peu Natasha qui ne sut pas quoi faire pour l'apaiser. Dans son dos, Banner et Tony avaient eux aussi entendu ce qu'il venait de dire et ils ne savaient pas vraiment comme intervenir. Tony fit un pas de plus en se raclant la gorge. Thor frémit et se redressa un peu pour le regarder.

\- Ce n'est pas un virus ou un empoisonnement enfin pas au sens propre du terme.

Thor se redressa et fronça les sourcils. Tony se rapprocha en brandissant l'une des radios du corps de Loki.

\- Il lui a injecté une sorte de nano technologie. Ce sont des espèces de puces qui ont pour mission d'attaquer ses cellules et de les détruire.

Thor frémit et serra un peu plus fort la main de son frère.

\- Je ne comprends pas… Vous pouvez faire quelque chose ?

\- Oui, c'est électronique. Je vais les désactiver…

\- Elles resteront en lui ?

\- Commençons déjà par les désactiver pour qu'elles n'attaquent plus ses organes. Ensuite, nous trouverons comment les évacuer.

 **OooooO**

Loki était étendu dans un lit. Sa peau était pâle, mais, elle avait perdu totalement sa couleur bleutée. Le jeune homme cligna des yeux et les ouvrit en gémissant légèrement. Aussitôt, il perçut une main qui pressa la sienne et le matelas s'affaissa sur sa gauche.

\- Loki ?

Les idées encore peu claires, ce dernier gémit doucement et tourna la tête tout en tentant de serrer la main en retour.

\- Thor ?

Son frère sourit et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Epuisé… Mais en vie…

\- Je m'en doute… Tout va bien…

\- Thanos ?

\- Tony et Banner t'ont libéré de son emprise. Tout va bien se passer. Tu vas vivre petit-frère.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui… Tout va bien…

Loki esquissa un léger sourire et fit basculer sa tête pour qu'elle repose contre la cuisse de son frère assis à côté de lui. Ce dernier caressa doucement sa tempe avant de lui murmurer.

\- Attends, j'ai une meilleure idée.

Loki rouvrit les yeux, un peu étonné et vit son frère s'allonger avec prudence à côté de lui.

\- Tu te souviens quand nous étions mômes et que tu te sentais mal ?

Loki frémit doucement avant de hocher la tête et de se tourner vers son frère. Il se recroquevilla contre lui et déposa sa tête sur son épaule. Thor sourit et l'enveloppa de ses bras.

\- Repose-toi… Je suis là…

Un peu en arrière, Steve observa Loki se blottir dans les bras de son frère. Tony le rejoint en soupirant. Au moins, affronter Thanos, lui avait permis de lui parler à nouveau presque normalement, la menace étant trop grande pour se concentrer sur leurs propres conflits...

\- Un problème ? Lui demanda Steve.

\- J'espère avoir fait le bon choix.

\- En le sauvant ?

\- S'il le trahis de nouveau Thor, il ne s'en remettra pas.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il le fasse.

\- Il reste le dieu de la duperie et du mensonge.

\- Non, à la manière dont il vient de se blottir dans ses bras, tout de suite il est seulement son petit-frère.

\- Tu crois qu'il ne nous trahira pas ?

\- Je crois qu'il se fera tuer pour Thor et que ce dernier aura du mal à s'en remettre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que nous y fassions ?

\- Toi, je ne sais pas, mais moi je vais le protéger.

\- Tu veux que je le protège ?

\- Il a souffert en silence pendant des heures voir des jours pour nous aider. Il a fallu que son cœur soit sur le point de lâcher pour que nous nous en rendions compte. Nous lui devons bien ça.

 **OooooO**

Toujours étendu dans son lit, mais en position légèrement surélevée pour aider ses poumons pas encore guéris, Loki avait les yeux clos. Tony Stark s'approcha et l'observa en train de dormir. Il paraissait paisible, mais faible comme en témoigné encore la pâleur presque maladive de sa peau. Stark avança la main et glissa ses doigts dans son cou pour sentir son pouls. Il était régulier, bien qu'encore faible. Le jeune homme aurait encore besoin de repos avant d'être remis sur pied et cela ne l'étonnait pas. Les radios avaient montré que son corps avait cruellement été malmené par les nanos particules de Thanos. S'il n'avait pas la résistance des jotun et sa magie, il serait mort depuis longtemps.

Au contact de ses doigts, Loki ouvrit les yeux en sursautant et son regard, vert et épuisé, se posa sur lui pendant qu'une grimace de douleur traversa son visage. Tony leva les mains pour tenter de lui montrer qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal.

\- Doucement… Tout va bien…

\- Stark…

Le jeune dieu grimaça de douleur et Tony lui demanda.

\- Comment vous vous sentez ?

\- Je suis épuisé… Mes poumons me brûlent, répondit honnêtement le jeune homme. Ma magie aurait dû éradiquer la douleur.

\- Vous êtes presque mort. J'ai failli ne pas vous ramener.

\- Vous m'avez sauvé ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous.

Loki laissa échapper un léger rire et Tony apprécia de voir un éclair un peu plus vivant dans ses iris émeraudes.

\- Au moins c'est clair.

\- Même si je suis prêt à me battre à vos côtés.

\- Vous allez me faire confiance ? Demanda Loki en souriant légèrement.

\- Thor vous fait confiance, si vous nous trahissez ce n'est pas moi qui serai le plus touché.

Loki grimaça de douleur avant de prendre un air triste.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de le décevoir… maintenant que je l'ai retrouvé…

Tony hocha doucement la tête et observa le jeune homme se crisper de douleur en gémissant. Sans même réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il lui posa la main sur l'épaule et la pressa pour l'encourager.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai toujours aussi mal.

\- Je vous l'ai dit… Je vous ai ramené de justesse. Il aurait fallu nous le dire avant pour vous éviter de souffrir autant.

\- Je n'étais pas sûr que vous ayez vraiment envie de vous intéresser à moi… Ni que vous puissiez faire quelque chose… Je m'étais fait à l'idée que j'allais mourir… En espérant que ce soit dans les bras de mon frère…

Loki frémit et demanda d'une voix où la fatigue faisait ressortir malgré lui son émotion.

\- D'ailleurs, où est-il ? Il en avait marre de rester vers moi ?

\- Non, répondit Stark pour le rassurer. Il est partit vous chercher quelque chose à manger.

\- Je n'ai pas très faim.

\- C'est justement ce qui l'inquiète.

Stark marqua une pause avant de dire en croisant les bras.

\- Il ne faut plus le trahir… Il vous aime.

Loki frémit et répondit en tentant de maîtriser une nouvelle fois ses émotions.

\- Moi aussi… C'est bien pour cela que cela a été si dur de le voir aussi indifférent pendant si longtemps…

\- Oui… J'ai bien l'impression que ça a été plus compliqué que ce que l'on peut penser.

Loki frémit une nouvelle fois.

\- Pour Odin, je pense qu'a quelque part, je n'ai jamais vraiment été son fils, même s'il lui ait arrivé de dire le contraire… Je n'étais qu'un trophée de guerre ramené d'une campagne pour enrichir sa collection… C'est pour cela qu'il était si indifférent et qu'il a fait en sorte que mon frère le devienne…

Le jeune dieu luttait de plus en plus difficilement contre ses larmes.

\- D'ailleurs, je ne devrais même pas l'appeler comme ça… Ce n'est pas mon frère… Je ne suis rien…

Les larmes jaillirent sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir et il ferma les yeux tout en murmurant.

\- Il fallait me laisser mourir…

Loki continua de pleurer en gardant les yeux fermés, sursautant doucement lorsqu'une main pressa la sienne pendant qu'une voix lui répondit.

\- Je ne l'aurais pas permis.

Le jeune dieu se força à ouvrir les yeux et frémit.

\- Thor ?

Son frère lui sourit et caressa doucement sa joue.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

\- Ce n'est rien…

\- Non, c'est faux petit-frère, dit Thor en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit tout en prenant sa main pendant que Stark reculait de quelques pas pour leur laisser un peu plus d'intimité.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça…

\- Loki… Je te l'ai déjà dit, ce qui compte ce n'est pas le sang dans nos veines, c'est la manière dont nous avons été élevé. Tu seras toujours mon petit-frère, quoi que tu fasses…

\- Et toi mon grand-frère ?

\- Oui, ton grand-frère, dit Thor en lui pressant la main. Et ton grand-frère aimerait que tu manges quelque chose. Ton corps est faible, tu as besoin de reprendre des forces.

\- Mes mains tremblent, lui répondit Loki en serrant les poings.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais t'aider…

\- Je pourrais dormir un peu après ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Alors, je veux bien.

Thor sourit et attrapa le plateau posé sur le meuble pour le déposer sur les genoux de son frère. Il prit la fourchette et Stark sortit de la pièce pour leur laisser de l'intimité.

En sortant, il croisa Steve qui lui demanda.

\- Il va mieux ?

\- Il est encore épuisé, mais ça va aller. C'est un dieu, il doit guérir plus vite.

Steve hocha la tête et Stark rajouta.

\- Et je crois que tu as raison… Cette fois, nous pouvons lui faire confiance.

* * *

 **Voilà... C'est dingue le nombre d'idées que j'avais pu avoir juste en ayant vu un morceau de bande annonce... Si ce texte vous a plu, pensez à la review...**


End file.
